


Shut up

by MaverickWerewolf



Category: Original Work, Wulfgard
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Soft Vore, Vore, non-graphic vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickWerewolf/pseuds/MaverickWerewolf
Summary: Sadja decides she enjoys singing and humming so very much that she will never stop. Ever. But she is absolutely terrible at it.
Relationships: Caiden/Sadja
Kudos: 8





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a very fun little prompt from Taff.

“His swords were true, his eyes were bright…”

She was at it again. Without actually _hearing_ it, someone might think she was even good at it. But she wasn’t. She was terrible. And that was coming from someone who had a part of her soul stuck inside him. Literally. And the entirety of her stuck in his heart, metaphorically.

Fact was, she couldn’t sing worth a damn. Couldn’t hum worth a damn, either.

Caiden sat there at the shore, a fishing pole stuck in the ground beside him, staring at the lake and at the miserable look on his face that stared back at him in the glassy water’s surface. Sadja’s completely unhit notes drifted through the air. Or maybe they struck the air like someone swinging a hammer, without any grace or precision. Like a blind man trying to drive a nail.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward with a quiet groan rumbling in his chest.

Behind him, Sadja pranced around and kept on singing.

A few stanzas later— “But then there came that fateful night,” she went on, every word a pile of glass somebody was still breaking, “and under the wicked pale moonlight…”

“Sadja,” Caiden said, voice coming out downright bland.

“Voros,” she replied, a wicked grin on her face. She knew what she was doing. Hell, she probably played up how awful she was just to get on her nerves. He wouldn’t put it past her.

For a second, he gave her a flat, heavy-browed stare. She snapped into a sloppy salute. His stare didn’t break.

“You’re scaring the fish,” he said.

She snorted, scoffed, remarked, “Voros being cheeky, Hela stop my beating heart,” and then instantly started humming instead. It was almost worse.

Maybe if he goaded her. “Don’t know any other songs?” he prompted.

She just kept humming.

“Where’d you learn that, anyway?” He paused. Frowned. “Isn’t that song about Tom?”

No mistaking the tickle of amusement at his ribs now. She was getting a kick out of this. Clearly had no plans of stopping, either. A few long moments later and Caiden growled under his breath. It still didn’t end.

“Sadja,” Caiden said, “for the love of Ares…”

That made her break into song. He figured it would, but it’d been worth a shot.

“Friends and family, loves and kin – forgot of all that he had been—”

This wasn’t working. Caiden stood, got his fishing pole, went back to camp, put everything away, and decided to try hunting instead. Maybe she would find something else to do and get the rest of the singing out of her.

Apparently not. In the middle of hunting, a humming Sadja appeared out of nowhere. A ‘Sadja, _shut up_ ’ had earned him nothing but more noise.

This sudden personal purgatory didn’t stop there, either. All the way back to camp, she kept singing. The same song, over and over, and she got no better at it. If anything, she got worse.

“Away he rode, that noble knight,” she had ‘sung’ at one point. “And into darkness fell his flame – but ever we will sing his name!”

That gave him a tiny ray of hope. Until it started over again. That was about the time they were back in camp and Caiden had put his hunting bow away. Sadja settled down by the fire, humming at the very top of her nose so hard it was a wonder her head didn’t explode. Caiden went over, clamped a hand down around the nape of her neck, and pulled her up and right off her feet.

Up and right over his head, put a hand square on her rear to turn her upside-down and start shoving her head-first through his open jaws. That got her to shut up only briefly, as she held her breath. Wasn’t exactly her first time.

He swallowed her down in just a few gulps, like he always did, and then stood there and folded his arms over his chest. Pointedly, he let them rest heavily on the sizable belly full of Sadja now bulging from his middle.

Sweet silence. Briefly.

Then came a muffled, “Spoilsport.”

Caiden huffed but rather uselessly fought a small twitch of a smile.

“Don’t you dare say I’m grounded.”

Caiden grunted, then thoughtfully drummed the fingers of one hand on his belly before stating, “You’re grounded.”

Quietly, a tiny hint of little vibratory humming kicked up in his stomach. He swiped his hand over his skin before pressing down gently, which prompted Sadja to squirm a little.

“All right, you’re grounded for half a day.”

“Half a _DAY?_ ” Sadja blurted. “I will squirm so much you’ll think you swallowed a big fat fish. I’ll give you so many belly rubs you can’t even think. I will tickle you to _death_ , Voros.”

And he’d enjoy most every second of it, but he didn’t say _that_ aloud. All he did was huff at her, find a tree to lean back against, and sit down, still resting a hand on his stomach.

After another pause – still without any humming or singing – and Sadja said, “You know I planned this all along, no?”

“I’ll bet.”

“I did. I’m bloody clever. I just wanted to nap.”

“Uh-huh.”

Whatever made her feel better. Caiden let his head roll back on his shoulders until he rested it in a crook of the tree, letting his eye fall shut.

And, he thought, whatever gave him the excuse.


End file.
